


in the night i see you

by baichan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, F/F, Hot Murdering Lesbians, I don't know how to tag this, Incest, Lesbians, M/M, Never Were Super Hero's, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a hero is good, but being bad is better. (Evil-AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hold up just stop for a minute, please

The shrouded figure looms over a man. She has something in her hands and on closer look it seems to be a torch.

GoGo's suspicions are confirmed when flames burst out, hot and intense in the man's face. The cat lady ( definitely a lady because GoGo can't help but notice those shapely legs peeking out from the short black shroud thin and tan and long, and cat because of the neko mask) grabs the scared man by the nose, wrenching it back.

His mouth opens and the figure laughs when the acrid smell of piss permeates the air and a wet spot grows on the crotch of his pants.

She burns the man from the inside out.

 

GoGo is kept awake at night - the smell of urine and burning flesh has her fingers going numb and her thighs trembling in arousal. She's bored, circling targets on rollerblades and cutting them apart with her dual swords doesn't seem quite so much fun when there's a woman lighting the hearts of people - literally. 

Licking her lips she fingers one of the short blades, the sharp edge catching the minute ridges of her skin. She watches in fascination as blood beads down, but her interest wavers to a candle she had lit. 

Slowly she hovers the wounded appendage over the flame and moans when the heat lights her nerves on fire.

 

It's three days later when she catches sight of the cat lady. She has a crying woman on the ground of an alleyway, the woman's body limp. It’s highly likely she’s drugged.

The flamethrower from last time is now replaced by a small canister with a nozzle. She presses the trigger and a thick cloud of gas spills out like smoke, but falling down instead of rising into the night sky.

GoGo gasps quietly.

Was that...?

The cat lady grabs the woman's nose and wrenches her head back, then stuffs the nozzle down her throat.

The woman writhes and her eyes roll back and her body shakes. The cat lady drops her and she trembles, her fingertips are subtly turning color and her face is turning purple. She dies with in the minute.

The cat lady takes out - of all things - a cell phone and starts typing away. 

GoGo snickers in amusement. 

"Standing above a body and you're sending a text?" She asks teasingly, voice low and husky with arousal. 

The girl gasps and almost drops her phone. 

GoGo has her roller blades and half mask on, and her double swords are sheathed on her back. The cat lady's mask is in place but GoGo is sure she's staring as she skates closer.

Slowly GoGo reaches forward and slips the phone out of her grasp.

Looking down she sees that notes had been typed out - estimation of time of death after administration, dose, and effects. Licking her lips GoGo taps away, entering her phone number under ‘GoGo’.

She tosses it back and the girl fumbles to catch the fox cased phone.

"Call me sometime," GoGo says before speeding away.

 

It's not before a couple of days that she sees hide or tail of the cat girl and that’s only after she puts in the effort of seeking her out. This time GoGo finds her outside the back of a sushi restaurant. This time her victim is mobile and breaks away to run.

GoGo gets there first. She always will.

Speeding past her knife digs into the teenager’s spine.

He falls and is twitching, blood spilling from the clean cut.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down."

The cat girl looks at her and slowly nods. Then she stalks forward, pulling out a vial this time. 

She does the usual - grabbing the nose and pouring the liquid inside.

The man gasps and kitty kat drops him. Foam bubbles up his mouth and he twitches until his eyes are glassy.

"Cyanide?" GoGo guesses.

The woman shifts her weight uncomfortably, "Wh-why did you do that?"

GoGo crouches slightly, observing the dead boy with interest, plainly she states, "I like watching you kill."

Eyes sparkling GoGo asks the woman one deciding question, "Want to see me do it?"

Kitty kat nods reluctantly.

  
GoGo finds a drunken man walking in an alleyway. First she skates past and then circles him, making him falter and stumble.

"What the fuck?" He slurs.

Dipping closer she cuts a thin line on his arm and he gasps in pain, faltering back. GoGo laughs and the man pisses himself - it reminds her of the first night she had caught sight of her kitty kat. After twirling a blade in his sight he picks himself up and bolts.

GoGo easily overcomes him and she makes another cut - this time on his face.

He's trembling and he starts fumbling for his wallet. GoGo laughs and grabs it. She stuffs the money in her pockets then tears it up.

The man is tense and watching her and GoGo skates past him - cutting his throat out with practiced ease and a clean line.

The other woman is trembling and GoGo is worried but she brings her half mask down - smirking with purple painted lips. Skating slowly to the other girl she reaches up and gently lifts the mask.

Kitty kat doesn't stop her and big, dilated green eyes are laser focused on GoGo. She licks large plump lips and her breath is short. GoGo allows her hands to slip down, teasing touches until the girls waist is under her palms.

GoGo leans up and the girl arches down and their lips meet in the shadows of an alleyway - a dead man just a foot or two from them.

GoGo thinks she’s in love.

 

"I'm gonna be late!" Honey whines, running around GoGo's apartment like a lunatic.

GoGo is laying on her bed, puffing smoke out of a cigarette. She's naked, chest bared to the world and Honey's eyes should be glued to her wonderful breast but she's rooting around for her other heel.

Finally she digs it out from under a pile of clothes and slips it on, mumbling something about making GoGo clean up when she get’s back.

Right now, GoGo thinks, it would be impossible for anyone to believe this girl likes to pour chemicals down people's throats to study the effects they have on the human body. She's wearing a fluffy yellow sweater and bright yellow shorts and stockings and high heels that make her at least a foot taller than GoGo. Her coat is a yellow to match her shorts with pink, plastic, button hearts. Her waist length hair is kept out of her face by a tye-dye headband and big pink glasses are perched on her nose.

"And please don't smoke anymore today," Honey says as she click clacks out of the apartment, "I like you without cancer, thank you."

"Ya, ya," grumbles GoGo, pulling a hard drag.

The door slams and then re-opens.

"Oh! You are coming down for lunch, right?" She asks, "To meet my friends?"

GoGo nods and Honey smiles and runs off yelling back a 'don't be late'.

Honey wanted to introduce GoGo to her close friends, stating that they were off limits and that if she ever killed them their relationship would be over and GoGo would be force fed hemlock and that Honey would leave her paralyzed body in a dumpster.

Stubbing her burnt out cigarette in the ashtray, GoGo stretches and scratches her head wondering if she should shower or nap away the morning and thinking that lunch today would be very, very interesting.


	2. i didn't catch your drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now an actual cohesive story with the chapters connecting directly to each other.

Hiro Hamada was an enigma that had GoGo wanting to tear him apart. She wasn't sure what it was - maybe his hesitant disposition or blank eyes even when he smiled or maybe it was that brother of his with a long jagged scar and a medical eyepatch.

Sitting in Honey's lap she thinks about them - the way Tadashi didn't speak, single eye constantly focused on Hiro. Hiro had looked her up and down, no expression until a fake smile tore ragged on his face. Honey's hand travels over her stomach.

"I think I've seen that kid before," she finally says, body shivering at Honey's feather light touches.

Honey presses a kiss to the side of her jaw, long thick hair like a curtain falling to the side, and makes a curious noise.

"He's a battle-bot fighter," she says suddenly, popping up, "He destroyed my bot."

Anger boils in her and she turns to straddle Honey as the excitement at her sudden realization makes her body a live wire. Honey looks up at her with big eyes and GoGo drags a finger down her lips, then presses close, mouth moving desperately against Honey's.

Oh she remembers Hiro. When she had dipped her fingers in a honey pot called Abigail Callaghan she had also ended up trying her hand at bot battling. The kid was a hustler who had taken her to the top of the world with her first win and then had taken all of her cash and ripped apart her bot with a blank expression.

Honey supports her by grabbing her ass and GoGo wonders if they're going out tonight.

 

They do - it's a bar and they giggle to each other and flash eyes at a man who pays for their drinks.

Honey doesn't have to slip body relaxants in drinks anymore - no they'll lure him out to the alleyway and when he runs GoGo will circle him, making sure he knows who's the prey before slashing his Achilles tendon.

Something else suddenly catches GoGo's attention.

Tugging on Honey's big black cat eared hoodie she points outside.

Honey swings her head and mouths 'battle bots?' to her.

GoGo nods

Honey raises a brow and then leans over to whisper, "Concentrated ethylene glycol," in her ear,

GoGo tenses and blinks as arousal hits her like a steam roller. If she wasn't mistaken that was the stuff in car antifreeze.

She ignores the far away cheers of a rowdy robotics ring and instead saunters to the man eyeing them, boldly plopping in his lap as she thinks about organ failure.

 

It takes him hours to die and thats only after Honey administers concentrated dose after dose until her canister runs empty. He shakes and shakes and vomits and passes out and cries and GoGo laughs and kicks him and slices him apart slowly. Eventually she gets bored and Honey has put her phone away so she decapitates him with a well placed swing.

Honey crouches over the body.

"Cut him open," she says.

GoGo tilts her head but smirks under her half mask and does as told, intrigued by Honey's dispassionate order.

Honey removes her black leather gloves and slips on plastic ones, then takes out a cotton swab and swipes through the cut GoGo had made. She puts that in a test tube and then in a plastic baggie before taking out a scalpel of all things and a tongue depressor and starts poking around organs and bones and muscle.

GoGo's not sure what she's looking for but the way she's so methodical in her examination makes her weak in the knees. She doesn't dare disturb Honey while she's crouching over a cadaver, but as soon as she plops down to record her data GoGo is there, pressing kisses to her ankle and up her long legs until she's sitting happily between them.

 

"So why did you want to go to the bot fight?" Honey asks that night when they're curled up safe and warm (and naked) under GoGo's sheets.

GoGo shifts and shrugs and rubs her thumb along Honey's knuckles, "Eh, it was just on a whim," she voices, tired and raspy sounding.

Honey's quiet as she mulls it over, then nods and presses a kiss to GoGo's purple streaked head while she pulls her in closer for heat, comfort, and love.

GoGo dreams of robots and body parts and the taste and warmth of Honey Lemon.

 

In an alleyway so deep in the dark bowels of San Fransokyo that the light of day never touches the ground, a man lies dead. He was strangled, throat almost crushed like he had had a run in with a boa constrictor.

Three pieces of a robot rolled faithfully from the corpse to its owner.

The boy kicks the scraps left from the robot the man had fought with - such a weak model compared to Masaru. The robot reconnects and is picked up and held like a teddy bear.

The sound of an engine hits the boy's ears and he turns, eyes blank like a doll and a neutral expression on his face.

He doesn't say anything, doesn't move - he's waiting.

His older brother doesn't shift uncomfortably at the silence, he just glances at the dead body with sad eyes. The boy can see that his older brother takes responsibility for his death - like every person who's last breath was choked out by his younger sibling.

"Hiro."

Blinking owlishly, Hiro moves mechanically to get behind his brother on the moped, wrapping his arms around him.

Tadashi's shiver is not unexpected

The hypocrite.

For all that his brother liked to act above the death and destruction Hiro wrought, he still liked to come rutting into his otouto as he had for years - would tonight, whispering things no fourteen year old should hear and hold him close, so close, like brothers shouldn't.

Hiro closes his eyes as they ride home in the night, street lights flashing past and the wind whipping in his hair.


	3. more death than legs on a millipede

GoGo is watching Hiro work, Honey too busy tweaking chemicals in her lab to pay any attention to her. The kid was sketching in a notebook - not just jumbles of circuitry either but the jagged lines of faces.

GoGo can make out the face of Tadashi from shaky lines and circles.

The pencil line of the scar tears into the paper a little bit.

GoGo leans over him, snatching the book, and snapping her bubblegum as she flipped through the pages. In the beginning are designs of his battle bot - the one he always carried with him. Then it devolves into sketches of Tadashi, Honey, Fred, a woman she doesn't recognize also makes constant reappearances and other strangers are sporadically shown.

There's even a quick flurry of pencil strokes and purple marker that she makes out as herself.

"Hey!"

She looks at him out the side of her eyes and tosses the book back to him.

He scrambles to catch it but it lands on the floor, sliding in front of Tadashi's feet.

It’s open to one of the newer sketches - a man GoGo has never seen before.

Tadashi's face twists and he looks almost upset, almost enraged. He silently picks up the book and rips out the page, getting up to throw it away.

GoGo narrows her eyes at him. He's been keeping watch on her and it was pissing her off.

"Tadashi!" Honey Lemon sings, "I need help moving this!"

Tadashi's eye flickers from Hiro to GoGo to Honey Lemon who's bursting through the double doors trying to roll two, large metal balls in at the same time.

Then he nods and silently gets up to help, giving GoGo one last glare.

GoGo huffs and sinks stubbornly into the rolly chair she occupied. However, her expression softens when she looks at Hiro.

He's looking despondently at his sketchbook.

GoGo gets up.

 

* * *

  
Hiro picks his notebook up solemnly. Inside the pages he recorded things through little notes and drawings.

Inside he keeps a record of those he's killed.

A piece of wrinkled paper is laid out in front of him.

He blinks and looks up.

GoGo is sitting back on her chair but out of the corner of her eyes she's looking at him with a small smirk. Carefully, like its an egg about to be hatched he picks the paper up.

He was blown, fingers shaking at this small gesture. **  
**

Staring back up at him was the man he had killed in cold blood. His heart thumped as he looks back at GoGo. She would have had to got it out of the trash.

Hiro felt much more innocent then he had in years.

 

* * *

 

Sitting on the back of Tadashi's moped, arms wrapped around his big brother he whispers earnestly and innocently, "I like GoGo. She reminds me of Aunt Cass."

Tadashi doesn't reply.

 

* * *

 

Tadashi is sitting with Honey Lemon in the Chem lab, Hiro asleep in his lap. Although GoGo seems to be constantly hanging around the lab she is currently at work. Glancing at one of Honey Lemon's kawaii clocks he scowls slightly. It's almost, one in the morning, what kind of job does she have?

Honey Lemon is flitting about, tweaking the chemical amounts for samples and typing out the data on her fox cased phone.

She's worrying her lip and glancing at Tadashi, who pretends not to notice, instead acting as if focused completely on Hiro.

Which isn't entirely false.

Finally Honey hunched over nervously and asks, "Sooo, what do you think of GoGo?"

Tadashi blinks and looks at her.

"I don't like her," he says earnestly.

Honey kind of deflates and she looks down at her nails.

Tadashi feels slightly uncomfortable at her sadness so he elaborates, "She's too close to Hiro."

Honey giggles, "Oh! You're just jealous!"

Tadashi twitches slightly at that.

"You don't have to worry! GoGo is only into girls!"

Honey smiles fondly at her best friend, "Besides, it's good for Hiro to have friends."

Tadashi averts his gaze.

He doesn’t agree.

* * *

 

GoGo's coasting down alleyways for potential targets, alone for the first time in awhile. She missed Honey's presence like she was missing one of her blades or if she was without her skates, but unlike her the girl had deadlines.

Suddenly she stops. A head of messy hair and the shape of a certain robot catches her attention.

"Hiro?"

The figure whirls - face stunned and scared.

"GoGo?"

His fingers curl tighter around his robot like he's worried she'll take it away from.

Absently she thinks about her dual swords still hidden in her backpack.

"C'mon," she says instead, "You hungry?"

* * *

  
Wasabi's sushi bar was the cleanest place restaurant in downtown San Fransokyo. The chairs were kept in perfect spatial distance for the small space, the tables the perfect size with dishes and condiments neatly arranged.

Hiro looked around the place, studying the perfectly angled photos hanging on the walls.

"Yo Wasabi," GoGo calls to the large man behind the counter as she falls into one of the chairs, kicking her feet up.

"What - GoGo - you can't just do that!" GoGo pops a bubble at him making her point clear that yes she can just do that.

The man groans internally and Hiro gets the impression that he's screaming on the inside.

Hiro walks up and peaks at the neatly made sushi.

"Whoa, who's this?" Wasabi asks, leaning over Hiro to eye him suspiciously.

"One of Honey's friends," GoGo states simply, twirling her finger on the display case, "He's fun, a bot fighter."

Wasabi raises a brow ignoring her fingerprints on the glass.

GoGo snaps her gum, "His names Hiro."

Wasabi smiles friendly at Hiro, "Well hello, Hiro."

Hiro looks up wide eyes at the man.

"You hungry?"

Hiro nods hesitantly.  


* * *

  
He picks apart the crunchy tuna roll eyes rolling into the back of his head as the sriracha hits his tongue and melds with the other flavors.

"You like?" Wasabi asks.

Hiro nods, cheeks stuffed and plate half empty.

GoGo laughs, gum stuck on the side of her plate - much to the chagrin of the owner.

Wasabi gives a laugh and settles neatly in a chair.

Suddenly the door pops open, the little bells chiming.

Wasabi stiffens, hand going to the gun he keeps under his jacket. He'd rather not use it, it made a terrible mess, but the man who came in looks like trouble. And that’s saying something considering his best friend is GoGo Tomago.

The man with a jagged scar and medical patch stands in the threshold, eye on Hiro.

GoGo huffs, glowering at him.

Seeing her the man's face twists in that almost, not quite, rage of his, and his fists tighten like he wants to bash her skull in.

GoGo is not afraid, her dual swords are in her backpack.

"Tadashi," Hiro says.

Wasabi looks between them, "You know him little man?"

Hiro looks down at his plate, "I'm eating Nii-chan."

Tadashi stays by the door for a beat then makes his way to Hiro, pulling up a seat to sit beside him while also trying to position himself away from the others.

It's tense. Wasabi is unsure of what to do. GoGo is glaring daggers. Tadashi is not speaking. Hiro is still.

Then suddenly Hiro laughs a very unfunny laugh. He grabs Tadashi's hand.

"Thanks for the sushi!" He shouts overly loud and bowing to Wasabi and GoGo.

They leave.

* * *

GoGo growls at Tadashi's retreating side once the door closes.

"He gets on my nerves," she bites out, cramming a piece of sushi into her mouth, rice crumbs dripping from her lips and sticking on her chin.

Wasabi grimaces at her display and grabs Hiro's plate to go wash it.


	4. and you call it a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey Lemon finds it cute.
> 
> "Be careful," she tells Go-go, voice dripping with warning, "Tadashi won't like it."

Tadashi keeps Hiro on a short leash after that, which is a shame because whenever Gogo is out she coasts battle bot areas. People are wary of her, usually. She thinks she gives off a bit of an aura to people who know what to look for. Cocky teenagers carelessly stray close. The fujos watch her always amused, always in groups. The lone street workers steer clear. 

 

After four days of no results she gets more active. She seeks out ring leaders, shows pictures - depending on who she asks she changes her tactic. Sometimes she scowls and whines about how he had cheated her in a fight, sometimes she rubs the picture between her thumb and wax poetic about how he ran away from home, being careful. Sometimes he's her brother. When people eye her she tears up about how 'he hasn't adjusted to their parents marriage'. 

 

That gets results. She collects information about him and sometimes she's not sure why she’s doing it. 

 

Honey Lemon finds it cute. 

 

"Be careful," she tells Go-go, voice dripping with warning, "Tadashi won't like it."

 

Of course he won't she thinks, but instead of heading to caution, she presses their hands together. 

  
  


Hiro sneaks out after almost 2 weeks. He had ground sleeping pills into his brothers food the moment his attention had wavered and now Tadashi was passed out on the couch.

 

And Hiro was out and about. 

 

He goes bot fighting first and foremost, hustles out almost seven hundred dollars by the end of the night and then sneaks off into the dark. He finds a man with a baseball cap on, walking the streets. 

 

He seems average enough, probably went for a bag of weed to deal out at his college campus. Hiro follows him. 

  
  


Gliding down alleyways the last thing GoGo expects to see is Hiro, even if he was a stray thought in the back of her mind. She stops at the mouth, sees a body lying on the floor and Hiro, crouched over him.

 

"Onii-chan," he whispers softly, "Tada-nii, daijobu?"

 

She is still. The night air suddenly seems cold and she can feel her heart race. This isn't like her for fun cuts or Honey's hands on research. His eyes are soft. Does he feel exilirated? Is his heart racing? 

 

His eyes are tender.

 

"Daisuki, Tada-nii."

 

He pulls a matchbox out from his pocket. 

 

"Oyasumi." 

 

She not sure what he put on the body to make it burn like that but it's beautiful. A solemn expression on her face, Go-go thinks this is true art. 

 

Their eyes meet over the flames.

 

Hiro stares at her apathetically. Gogo wonders what he's thinking. Is he thinking about her killing him? About her calling the police.

 

Rolling over slowly she brakes and crouches next to him, “How do you get the flame that color?”

 

“Go-go?”

 

Go-go lowers her half mask.

  
  


They go to Wasabi’s once the flame are nothing but ash and soot and embers. 

 

“It's safe here for us,” Go-go tells him, “Me and Wasabi met in an old gang.”

 

Her smile is thin and her eyes wild, “We’re the only two surviving members.”

 

Hiro shivers and nods, Masaru tightly held in his hands. Wasabi eyes him curiously, asking without asking  _ what have you done? _

 

Hiro looks down.

 

“Hey little man, don't worry, a friend of Gogos is a friend of mine no questions asked.” 

 

Hiro nods.

  
  


That night Hiro crawls into bed with his brother, staring at his sleeping back. Friends... he didn't really have friends, at least not people who were unconditionally his the way Honey Lemon unconditionally supported his brother.

 

But Go-go looked at him differently then Honey Lemon, who took his “antics” as simple acting out. Deep inside Hiro hated her, but she was one of the few people in his life that weren't his brother. That outweighed the temptation to kill out of spite.

 

Closing his eyes he wonders what Go-Go would say if she ever found out. If she would be the same as Honey Lemon or different.

 

Tadashi rolls over and pulls Hiro close.

  
  


Go-go’s heart burns just like the man's body did. This was love, similar to her love for Honey but in a different form. Meeting Hiro was meant to be - a caged bird, no, a caged snake kept coiled up in its habitat sneaking out to bite some unsuspecting person. 

 

Confusion riled her. This was a similar affection for Wasabi, but although he would always accept her, it wasn't the same. 

 

Obsession threatened to consume her, if it hadn't already. She had heard what Hiro said. Why was he out? And what did it have to do with Tadashi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you liked this story please subscribe or click any of the links below to -  
> [Follow Me On Tumblr!](https://baichan98.tumblr.com/)  
> [Commission Me!](https://baichan98.tumblr.com/post/150839077384/writing-commissions)  
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/khionan)
> 
> Writing can be hard work so please support me! Even just reblogging helps! Thank you and enjoy! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love In The Fires Of Promethea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746493) by [ruff_ethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal)
  * [Honey Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072344) by [ruff_ethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal)




End file.
